


A Pleasant View

by pulse268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean has a pussy, Genital Swap, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Sex Toys, Vibrator, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laying in bed, Dean rubs his clit and has fantasies of a certain blue eyed angel. His mother did say angels were watching over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant View

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;p

Dean's in bed, stripped of his clothes, spread out for anyone to see. He's looking toward the ceiling, imagining phantom eyes roaming over his body. The hunter is rubbing his thighs together, pleasure coursing through his. He's stroking a hand over his hairy pussy, teasing his pink folds. The other is pinching his left nipple, moaning at the double stimulation.

As he slowy strokes his clit, he brings up his other hand to his mouth, getting his fingers wet. With the hand on his pussy, he spreads open his folds gently.

"Mmm. 'M wet like a girl, " He jokes to himself. "Gonna get wetter," He chuckles. 

He spreads his legs, planting his feet on the bed, exposing his cunt obscenely. Bringing his spit soaked hand down, he thrusts two fingers in, whimpering at the feel of being stretched. 

"Nngh, yeah," Dean breathes out. Shivering at the thought of _his_ angel watching him. 

He thrusts his fingers at a slow pace, enjoying himself. The hunter adds another beside the two, hissing at the slight burn of being stuffed. He strokes over his vulva with the other, keening at the pleasure it brings him. His pussy leaking juices at the stimulation. Fuck, if only there was a head with messy, dark hair between his legs, eating him out. 

He reaches over to the bedside drawer next to him,pulling out a medium black bag. Keeping his fingers in himself, he unzips the bag with the hand currently free, reaching in and taking out his toy. It's a black, thick, lenghty vibrator. He turns it on to its lowest setting, the vibrations making him groan in anticipation. Dean scoots up the bed, propping himself up with his back on the headboard, keeping his legs spread. He brings the toy to his cunt, teasing his pussy, rubbing it around the stretched area his fingers are in. 

"Fucking hell, Cas. Don't tease me like that," Dean murmurs, closing his eyes. 

He pulls out his fingers, bringing the tip of the toy to his opening, he suck his fingers clean of his juice, moaning at the taste of himself and thrusts the vibrator in. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Dean whimpers at vibrations coursing through his spread out form. 

"Cas, you trying to make me squirt ealry," He slurs through the intense pleasure.

He thrusts the toy eagerly in and out, not bothering to stiffle his moans. Sam's not here anyways, so what's the point. Damn, if Dean hopes the angel is. Yeah, that'd be fan-fucking-tasfic! 

The hunter turns the vibrator to its highest setting, crying out at the crazy humming inside of his pussy  
bringing forth pleasure. His other hand tweaks his sensitive, stiff nipple, moaning like a whore. 

"Fuck Cas! Fuck!," Dean yells out. 

"Pound my pussy, baby. Pound it!," He continues. 

Dean continues to fuck himself with the plastic lenght inside him, slamming it in with hard tugs and  
pushes. Juices leaking around the toy like a fountain. He imagines those blue eyes again watching him, staring at his sloppy cunt. 

"Ah! Next time I'm riding your cock," Dean cries out. 

He shoves in and out, left hand stroking down his chest, over his abs, reaching his gushing pussy. He gets his hand wet, bringing it up to his mouth, licking of his pussy juice. 

"Mhm, delicous," He moans.

He strikes a spot inside himself making him see stars and instantly squirt. His pussy clenches around the plastic toy, making a mess with his climax. He gets the sheets underneath wet, soaking his thighs in pussy juice. 

Dean slowly withdraws the toy, whining at the empty feeling, opening clenching on nothing, still feeling the ghost vibrations in him. _He's a fucking mess_. 

He lays there proppred up on the headboard, catching his breath. After a few minutes he cleans himself up and changes the sheets, hiding the soiled ones under the bed. He puts on a pair of black boxer briefs, turning at the familiar voice startled.

"Cas!," Dean yells. 

"Hello Dean."


End file.
